Battle of Disharmony (Event)
The Battle of Disharmony (also known as the Battle of Lon Lon Ranch) was a major battle which sparked the opening of the Epoch War. The full text of the original posts composing the battle can be found here. The battle was fought in and around the Lon Lon Ranch area between the Hylian army and Royal Zora army, with several unaligned characters caught in the crossfire. The Battle of Disharmony started in the early morning hours on Day 4. In the preceding night King Dromand's Secret Agents had infiltrated both Zora's Domain and Goron City in order to obtain the remaining Hyrulean Trust Keys. After failing to stop these agents in their homeland King Tiburon ordered 200 of his finest men commanded by Lieutenant Mako to drive deep into Hylian territory and retrieve the stolen trust. At the outset the battle looked to be in the Zora's favor, with the trusts thieves quickly found and surrounded with little chance to escape. However a combination of factors, most notably the unexpected appearance of Impa, Taden Horwendil, and Majin Kotage in shadowdragon form allowed the thieves to escape to nearby Lon Lon Ranch. There Impa had anticipated the Zora's moves and laid a trap. The much larger Hylian army secretly approached from the Faron Woods in the south, and launched a surprise attack on the unprepared Zora forces. The battle was a decisive victory for the Hylians, with most of the Zora and opposing forces killed and the few survivors forced to retreat. As result of the battle two of the Hyruleian Trust Keys and, secretly, the third now lay within Impa's hands. After the battle open hostilities broke out between the Hylians and the Zora Tribe. The battle would have long lasting impact on the coming war. Prelude The hours preceding the battle saw the two separate groups collecting the Zora and Goron trusts, respectively. The first group, composed of a weak alliance of convenience, consisted of Sirius Fulmaren, Polaris Eridanus, Majin Kotage, and Taden Horwendil. While Taden was responsible for stealing the Goron Trust Key, he and the three others were forced to work together to defeat MegaDodongo before bursting from beneath the ground onto Hyrule Field. Similarly, the second group, composed of Kourtz, Leif, Tarah Vass, and Shinsou no Ten, had just finished stealing the Zora Trust, and were on their way to Hyrule Castle when the catastrophic events began. Opening Skirmish The start of the battle occurred in the pre-dawn hours of Day 4. After a meeting with King Dromand the previous day Soldat du Ciel and Kamen Viento set out for Zora's Domain on a diplomatic mission. Before they reached their destination however they ran into the Zora Trust's thieves who were attempting to sneak into Castle Town. Upon seeing Soldat, Shinsou was sent into an uncontrollable rage when she recognized him as the man who killed her father. Unleashing a magic aura she began telepathically lifting boulders out of the ground and hurling them at Soldat. Soldat rushed to stop the girl, but was confronted by Leif, Tarah, and Kourtz who tried to protect Shinsou. Using the Champion Sword to cut the boulders in half Soldat was able to defend himself. Meanwhile the battle caught the attention of several people throughout the field at the time. Stewart Von Jarl noticed the battle from his wagon while in route to Lon Lon Ranch. Unchaining his personal slave Gli Lambe, he sent her to investigate and bring back anything of use. Also at this time Elizabeth Bryce along with Alauth, Ella Huntley, and the rest her cult were on the way to attack the ranch. When the battle caught her eye however Elizabeth noticed Soldat among them. Plotting revenge against him for her earlier defeat in Castle Town, Beth ordered her forces to attack the ranch on their own while she charged Soldat on horseback. Hidden in the tall grass nearby Gli spotted the crimson outlaw and attacked her with a Deku Nut, hoping to bring back any treasure she dropped to Stewart. The nut caught Beth completely off guard and ruined her chance at surprise attack. Further more Elizabeth's Libram fell to the ground and was secretly picked up by Gli. Seeing the attack Alauth noticed Gli in the grass and wanted to study the strange creature further. Shapeshifting into male approximation of the Deku Hybrid named "Ferncis", Alauth began to question her. While confused and shocked at Ferncis' appearance, Gli decided to flee towards the ranch to find her master rather than risk staying further. In the distance the skirmish caught the attention of Prince Mako and his 200 knights. Seeing the trust thieves among the battle he positioned his forces to surround them and cut off any chance of escape. Around this time Kamen was able to render Shinsou unconscious, and informed Soldat of the approaching army. Seeking to protect his niece he gave Leif the champion sword and told him to get her to safety in Castle Town. As Soldat took off to engage Elizabeth, the Zora troops completed encircling the battle and readied themselves to attack. Battle of Hyrule Field Upon being sounded Mako briefly gave a Elizabeth, Soldat, and the trust thieves a chance to surrender. With none taking up the offer Mako ordered his men to kill them all. He then rode over on horseback to engage Bloody Beth while his forces attacked the thieves. Trying to escape Kourtz dove into a nearby crevasse created by Shinsou's earth powers and attempted to dig his way to safety. Unable to get away from a Zora following him Kourtz reluctantly killed the knight, but was seriously injured in the process. On the surface Leif was able to breakthrough the Zora lines with the help of the champion sword and deliver Shinsou to safety in nearby Castle Town. Tarah however chose to go back and save Kourtz. Firing arrows at the attacking Zora she rushed over to the spot where Kourtz had emerged from the ground. Though she took a spear strike to the back Tarah managed to carry the Mogma to cover in a rock outcropping on the field. As Elizabeth took on Soldat and Mako, she unleashed a bloodrage aura onto her surrounding area to empower herself. This had the notable effect of also empowering characters unaligned to Soldat or Mako, giving them superhuman stamina and increased aggressiveness. On the outskirts of the battle Taden, Majin, Sirius, and Polaris emerged from MegaDongono's Cavern, having just killed the beast in a massive explosion. Taden spotting his allies ran over to aid them. Majin and Sirius however were badly affected by Elizabeth's bloodrage aura. This blood magic, combined with the carnage of the war around him reawakened the spirit of AvaKai within Majin's Dragon Mask. Possessing Majin's mind the shadowdragon proceeded to mindlessly attack and slaughter the surrounding troops around him. Sirius Fulmaren meanwhile was triggered to fight the Zora army once Mako's forces mistakenly identified him as a Hylian and proceeded to attack him. Polaris, realizing the bloodrage aura was responsible for their actions ran over to stop Elizabeth. While Beth was distracted by Mako's attacks Soldat managed to build up and unleash a True Blade Strike. The blast of light energy cut Elizabeth's steed in half and grievously injured the cult leader. Before he could finish her off however Kamen secretly knocked Soldat unconscious for unclear motives. Using his diplomatic immunity with the Zora, Kamen was able to drag Soldat safely away from the battlefield. As Polaris arrived on scene he noticed that the light magic had temporally revealed Elizabeth's swords true form as the Starborn Edge. Questioning what she had done to his friend Kae Bryseis, Elizabeth revealed that she was her daughter and that she hailed from Polaris' era in the future. Struck by the revelation Polaris decided to spare her so as to question her further. Mako however realized that the trust thieves had managed to get away amidst the chaos of the battle. Rallying the troops around him he left Elizabeth be and set off after them. Siege of Lon Lon Having caught wind of the battle happening in the field Impa appeared before Tarah, Taden, and Kourtz near the rock outcropping. Seeking to keep the trust keys out of Zora hands she instructed the three to accompany her to the nearby haven of Lon Lon. Linking up with Sirius, Taden gave Kourtz the Goron Trust Key and provided them cover from the advancing Zora lines as they fled into the ranch entrance. Also having come back out of Castle Town to find his companions, Leif joined the fray a short distance over as he fought his way through the aquatic hoards to reach them. With the morning sun creeping over the horizon, Taden and Sirius both felt their stamina begin to weaken. To counteract the effects of daylight the lunar mage used his whip create a lasso of moonlight. Using the whip as a lunar lightning rod of sorts Sirius fired magical moonbeams to power up his allies, and to attack the Zoran forces. While distracted however he was confronted by the shade of Morton Waypost, who threw his notebook into the battle before suddenly disappearing. The notebook was then picked up by Lieutenant Mako, who placed it on his horses' saddle. With Mako offering a great reward for the one who could defeat the mad scientist he dismounted to face down Taden in melee combat. Temporarily overwhelmed Taden decided to fall back to the ranches entrance to create a bottleneck against the army he was fighting. Further inside Impa received the Goron and Zora Trust Keys from Tarah and Kourtz respectively. Before taking off Impa, explained to Kourtz that there crimes were now forgiven and that he and the others were free to go as they pleased. Kourtz briefly celebrated his regained sense of freedom, while he contemplated a way for them to escape. The bottleneck Taden created worked just as planed. Funneled into the tight confines of the ranches outer gate Zora warriors were frozen and slaughtered left and right. Climbing onto a rooftop Tarah provided her companion cover with ice arrows, further picking off the Zora's numbers. Unable to utilize their numerical superiority and overcome by Taden's ruthless fighting style, Mako was forced to draw back and regroup. Further away Majin was able to regain rational thought as the effects of the bloodrage aura began to dissipate. Taking off the dragon mask Majin witnessed the mass carnage throughout the field which he had helped create. Shocked by the acts he had committed and overcome with a sense of guilt he became too exhausted to keep moving. Seeing him in the distance Alauth approached as a formless shadow and enveloped the Tokay mercenary. Majin then witnessed a vague, possible vision of what would come if he joined Alauth. Majin saw himself standing at fore of an unseen entity which brought darkness and chaos across the land. Wondering if Alauth was the Night's Flame that Taden mentioned to him earlier in Death Mountain and, terrified of being used to do more harm to the land, Majin used his power over shadow to temporarily blow Alauth apart. He then ran off to rejoin his allies among the Zora. The Crimson Eclipse Cultists Meanwhile four newcomers arrived at Lon Lon Ranch. Across the fields Xiaber and his new friend Marth saw the battle happening in the distance. Fearful for his families safety Marth ran off to sneak into the ranch with Xiabers help. Also inside Treene awoke in Stewart's wagon, having been knocked out there the night before. With Stewart loading up on milk barrels, still blissfully unaware of the war raging outside, Treene flew into the air to regain her bearings. Finally Gli emerged from underground, having dug her way in from Hyrule Field. Hidden inside a barn, Gli took a moment to study the Libram she had obtained before giving it to her master. As she read through the pages the young woman accidentally activated one of the books dark spells. Gli was suddenly overcome with a sensation of horrific burning pain. With the only way of easing her painful burning thirst being the taste of blood, the Deku Hybrid ran out of the barn and began attacking anyone at the ranches entrance. Taden and Mako were both bitten by Gli in an effort to draw blood before she fled away. Back near the entrance Tarah and Kourtz both heard screams of terror coming from inside the ranch house. Elizabeth's cult had infiltrated the ranch before they arrived and were currently in the process of massacring everyone inside. The treasure hunter was then attacked by a lynel which both Tarah and Kourtz worked together to defeat. Seeing their comrade die from a window on the upper floor a mixture of Bokoblin, Human, and Gerudo cultists ran downstairs after Kourtz. As the Mogma ran further back into the ranch to find cover Tarah jumped down from the roof and stabbed a bokoblin chasing him. Using the Maskmaker's Knife and a spear stolen from a Gerudo she killed, the Hylian thief fought her way through the cultists. Meeting up with Taden at the entrance she informed him of these new enemies approaching from behind. Realizing the grave danger Kourtz was in Taden ordered her to deal with the Zora threat at the entrance while he ran into the ranch. Hiding behind a large crate Kourtz discovered Treene glowing behind him. Attempting to stay hidden he told the small fairy not to give away their position with her aura, but it was too late. Three moblins spotted them and moved in to attack. Grabbing Treene in his paw Kourtz tried to protect her but fell down and was surrounded. As he and the fairy went to make a futile last stand Taden arrived wearing the Yeti Mask. The Terminian outcast managed to kill a moblin as the other two retreated, but was badly injured by the mortally wounded monster. Unmasking himself to Kourtz he learned that Impa had taken the trust keys and released them of their servitude to the crown. Seeing no reason to stay and fight further Taden asked him to find a way out of Lon Lon Ranch. The Hylian Trap As the battle raged on a large Hylian army secretly approached from the Faron Woods in the south. From the outset Impa had intended for the trust thieves to draw the Zora forces into a trap at the gates of the ranch. Having fallen for the bait the Hylians slowly crept up from the rear, obscured from view behind the outer walls until it was too late. Rushing fourth from both sides of the ranch the Royal Zora army was surrounded in a classic pincer attack. Outnumbering the Zora by several thousand men, Lieutenant Mako realized his mission to retrieve the trust had failed. Ordering an immediate retreat he turned his forces around to face the oncoming army and attempt a breakout. Elizabeth called out her remaining cultists from the ranch in order to reinforce Mako's battalion. Furthermore she cast fourth a crimson mist to help heal her allies. However with their numbers already depleted this combined force stood little chance of escaping. Despite fierce resistance entire companies of men were slaughtered wholesale against the might of the Hylian army. By chance Majin crossed paths with Impa as she gave nearby soldiers orders on the open field. Standing before him he recognized her as his former employer, the same one who had hired him to steal the Hylian's Trust Key. Confirming to Majin that his suspicions were true, Impa kicked the Tokay out of her way and ordered her men to capture or kill anyone who resisted. Then with the flash of a deku nut she disappeared. Having witnessed this Alauth reappeared and transformed into a ring of blue fire that protected Majin from the solders around him. Instructing him to find Polaris, Majin leapt away and ran through the battle to find him on his own. Around this time a Zora banner barer named Bernard Kotaro was attempting to bring Mako's horse back to him in order to escape. Avoiding Hylian attacks he hid under Makos charger as Sirius' notebook fell out of the saddle into his hands. Despite luck at killing a knight with the tip of his flag pole, Bernard was soon impaled and killed by another. With the Hylians attempting to capture the mad scientist, Sirius was forced to fight the Human army just as he had done with the Zora. Sirius used his lunar powers to create a dome shaped area that filled the sky with fake stars and a fake full moon. Empowered once more he fought these men with the lunar whip and was able to reobtain his notebook. Thanks to the previous intervention of Morton Waypost however, the notebook gained the ability to house the souls of the dead. Sirius discovered the recently deceased Bernard Kotaro had his soul fused inside of the notebook, in a metaphysical realm known as the Library of Lunar Solace. With no known way for his soul to escape Bernard was forced to become Sirius' new research assistant. Seeing Mako overwhelmed by enemies Polaris and Elizabeth came to his aid, working together as they fought their way through. Polaris killed several Hylians using his dual makhaira chains while Beth sucked the blood out of a knight she defeated to heal her wounds, much to the Red Ice Generals disapproval. Now in the center of the battle the three regrouped with Majin, Sirius, and Alauth. With the few survivors of the Hylian attacks gathered together, a last ditch attempt at escape was made. Escape and Imprisonment Taking advantage of the abnormal weather created by Beth and Sirius' magic, Polaris used his force field to create a red ice lance and sent it skyward. With the clouds erupting into a blood red rain he then channeled the entire storm into his sword and unleashed a massive tidal wave of red ice at the sounding army. Before they could recover Elizabeth used the last of her strength to call upon her fallen angelic abilities. With translucent viridian wings sprouting from her back and her entire frame enveloped in a dark aura, the daughter of Kae Bryseis charged forward. Taking down rows of infantrymen in a display of apocalyptic power, the Hylian lines were temporally shattered. Rushing through the gap the survivors managed to flee to the safety of Zora's River before any of the pursuing soldiers could manage to catch up. Taking advantage of this opening Stewart attempted to follow after them in his wagon after a he narrowly escaped from the ranch. As he passed by two guards jumped onto the carriage in an attempt to arrest him. However Gli suddenly appeared and gruesomely killed the soldiers to drink deeply from their spilt blood. Horrified at what he saw before him Stewart kicked his slave to the ground and imprisoned her in chains as he fled back to Castle Town. Soon after the salient was closed again with the arrival of fresh men to fill in the broken line. Though their main target had escaped the solders of Hyrule still had to capture the remaining people inside Lon Lon Ranch per Impa’s orders. First Leif was apprehended by Infantrymen Feren and Anders outside near the gates. Then as the army marched in unopposed Squadleader Corven discovered Taden Horwendil, Tarah Vass, and Kourtz the Mogma standing before him. Placing them under arrest for crimes they were previously convicted of committing, Corven ordered them to lay down their weapons. With the thieves too tired, injured, and outnumbered to resist all three surrendered without a fight. Inside the ranch house the guards discovered Xiaber and Marth, who had survived the cultist onslaught. While Xaiber was effortlessly arrested Marth refused to be taken in. Despite Xaiber's protest Marth was killed when he attempted to flee with sword in hand. As the five captives were lead away, they were spotted by Alauth. Recognizing its old friend Kourtz among them, the ancient Ma impersonated a nameless Hylian soldier and followed the band of criminals as they were escorted away. At the same moment Treene was fuming at the sight of her saviors imprisonment. Although incapable of helping at there and then she promised to find them and help them regain their freedom in any way possible. As Hylian army finished mopping up the few surviving Zora's such as Warrior Koda, the prisoners were lead into a prison wagon. After taking a brief moment to bury their dead the army departed to Castle Town with their fugitives in tow. The Battle of Disharmony was finally over. Aftermath Further up Zora's River Polaris, Beth, Majin, and Mako were discovered by a hidden garrison stationed there. Informed of their defeat the four were escorted back to the heart of their domain. Because of her service to the tribe in the battle Elizabeth was reluctantly taken in to be healed, thanks to the orders of Mako and Polaris. Majin meanwhile finally came to the realization that Impa had used him as pretext to start the war. Entering a deep depression the Tokay would spend the next few days drowning himself in drink and contemplating suicide. As Sirius creep away from his former allies he was confronted by the real Kaimu Kotaro. Intending to drag him back to Labrynnia to face trial for crimes he was guilty of committing, Sirius quickly attached a metallic device he had prepared to Kaimu's chest. The device teleported the two away from each other in a massive explosion. Kaimu was sent back out to sea, while Sirius ended up back in his lab. Their the mad scientist would use the data he had collected from the battle to create 12 robot clones of characters he had witnessed in the field. He would also go on to create Avarius, a clone of himself he planed to use at Castle Town. As Impa returned to Hyrule Castle with all three Hyrulean Trust Keys in hand, she meet up with King Dromand in the high tower. As the two plotted a way to get into the Timeshift Stone Vault the king sent out a declaration of war to the Zora. He also announced to his nation that he had captured the thieves of the trust keys and was preparing for their execution. Downstairs Kourtz, Leif, Taden, Tarah, and Xiaber were placed in solitary confinement within the castles dungeon. As the others went to sleep, Tarah was awoken by a hag who brought Shinsou into the cell unconscious. The hag then gave Tarah the Scythe of Shadow and told her to protect Shinsou, making a deal with the thief in secret. As Stewart returned to his mansion in Castle Town he had Gli placed into a dogs kennel and shoved her into the basement as punishment. He told the girl she would not be let out until her behavior could be cleaned up. If her bloodlust could not be cured Stewart warned then he would have no choice but to kill her. Slamming the door shut he left the Hybrid to contemplate her actions. Shriveling alone in the darkness, Gli began to hear voices in her head. Unbeknownst to the three of them, Gli had created a telepathic bridge between herself, Taden, and Mako when she infected them with her bite. After getting away from the battle Kamen and Soldat go their separate ways, Kamen to Castle Town and Soldat to Snowpeak. Soldat traveled to a hidden mountain sanctum where the Guardian Order hid the Elemental Gem stones in order to execute the Gem of Lights barer. Soldat was reluctant to do so as the Gem Barer, Yasu, was a close friend. However both Soldat and Yasu realized that if a mage of his power was to transform into the Arch Angel, the fallout could be apocalyptic. Soldat was finally forced to kill his friend but Yasu forced the blade to strike the Gem of Light, transforming Soldat's sword into the Sword of Light. Back at Lon Lon Ranch a young lady emerged from hiding. Ella had somehow survived the battle and managed to evaded capture. As she stumbled blindly through the gates trying to find a way out she came across Jaden Bryseis. Jaden, impressed with her survival and taking pity on the girl took Ella on as his apprentice. The two of them and Tuffy then set off the find Elizabeth Bryce. Category:Major Events